A kiss wont save me
by VampireFreak
Summary: When Draco sees a bleeding Harry Potter, what does he do? Oneshot rated for suicide and self harm.


"Merlin not again! Over on that bed please Mr Malfoy." Again? What does she mean again? I just found Potter, wrists bleeding from obvious self inflicted cuts, with a knife next to him. It's not something I'd think had happened more than once. Well ever to be truthfully honest. I was going to leave him there but he just looked so… so well hopeless. He turned his head and looked up at me, nothing but hurt in his eyes so I picked him up just before he passed out and then brought him here, to the infirmary.

I watch Madam Pomfrey work, as she pulls up his sleeves scars littered his arms. Pomfrey didn't look in the slightest shocked but I'm sure if she looked up at me, she'd see pure shock. I can't believe he'd do anything like that.

It's been two hours since Pomfrey took care of Potter, he's now in the standard pyjamas and he looks innocent, the long sleeves covering over his cuts. When I helped Madam Pomfrey change him into the pyjamas the rest of his body was covered with scars too, including his back where obviously someone had done this to him, it seemed almost as if someone had whipped him with a belt.

I look out the window and watch the cheery faces of people in the snow. Weasel and Granger are kissing and smiling at one another fondly, not even knowing or caring that their best friend was in the wing after slitting his wrists, it's me, his enemy who is with him.

Harry stirs, bright emerald green eyes looking up at me. At first his eyes look innocent, but they harden as they try to focus. He reaches for his glasses and places them on his delicate nose. He glares at me.

"I hate you." I can't say it didn't hurt, I mean I always knew we weren't… well friends, but I never really thought there was, well you know hate. I stood up from the seat next to the window and sat on the end of his bed, he flinched as I stroked his face.

"Why?" I can't help but ask, I don't know if I'm asking why he hates me or why he did it, though from those whip marks on his back it makes it pretty obvious… maybe I want to know both things… who knows? He doesn't answer me though. My eyes flick down to his lips. They look so soft, so… kissable. I can't believe I never noticed I liked him, maybe that's where my hostility came from, my rejection? I can't be sure though. I shuffle closer to him. He backs away though… not a good sign. He blinks once and continues to watch me.

I lean in closer and unlike before he doesn't lean back. I place a hand on his cheek and peck him on the lips, before kissing him fully. Merely seconds later he kissed me back I smiled into the kiss. Our kiss grows deeper and his tongue slips through his lips and circles mine I let him in and our tongues dance. It feels amazing. Good Merlin he's an amazing kisser. Our kiss ends with a gasp for air.

"That was… amazing…" I breath heavily. I kiss his neck and he moans quietly. That's when he pushes me away and I look at him in question. He stands up and looks out the open window, before swinging his legs over, he turns his head towards me.

"A kiss wont save me Draco." I run towards him but it's too late, I watch as his body falls to the ground a load thump as he hits in an awkward position. His back and neck look broken there was no way he could have survived. A single tear falls down my cheek and I watch his friends run to their fallen friend, they look up to the window and Weasel's face turns angry, they can't see my now heavily falling tears, they'll blame me, but I don't care.

"I thought we shared something." I turned and slid down the wall and I cried.

That's how I was found. Weasel came in. I've been sat here almost twenty minuets crying and I must look a wreck. Weasel punches me repeatedly, I don't even care. Severus pulls him off me and looks down at me, everyone is. Granger, Weasel, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and McGonagall. They don't care. They all want to blame me. That will happen too, I'll be sent to Azkaban, even though Pomfrey knows he's tried to kill himself before.

Arms pull around me, I look up and Pomfrey is there looking at me with sympathy. She stood and turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry has been suicidal since he came to this school, Draco Malfoy had nothing to do with this." She was on the ground as soon as the sentence was finished.

"Best the world thinks Harry was killed rather than he killed himself don't you think?" Dumbledore said calmly.

* * *

A spell, I'm not sure what made me unable to talk or barely think about what happened. The court seeing me guilty when I couldn't defend my case. No one really cared anyway, I'm a Malfoy after all.

Four years seeing Harry's death, four years having the world think I killed someone I wanted to be with, I think now I know how Sirius Black feels… when the time comes I'll get out. When everyone's dead because Voldermort took over and then he killed his own followers out of boredom, I will escape and kill the bastard myself. I'm sure Dumbledore will be hiding somewhere and when I find him, he will die too. I will have my revenge.

* * *

A/n Well at least this time I didn't kill _everyone _off. I didn't even kill Draco:O HeHe... so... yeah my normal typeoffiction, I need to do something different one of these days... hehe, please review! 


End file.
